If you Gone
by Ten407
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Donghae yang menjadi korban ke egoisan orang-orang dewasa memutuskan untuk hidup bersama. Namun, ketika jalinan persaudaraan semakin kuat antara keduanya, seseorang yang paling Donghae benci kembali. Meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun dengan seseorang pembenci kaum cacat.
1. Chapter 1

**If you Gone...**

Chapter 1

Cash : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

Shim Changmin

Etc.

Genre : Brothership, friendship, Hurt

Warning : Typo bertebaran. Masih dengan tokoh lama di dunia perff-an, Cho Kyuhyun. If you dont like you should not read, ok?

Summary: Kami adalah anak yang dicampakkan oleh orang-orang dewasa yang kami sebut orang tua./Sekarang tahu seberapa parah?/Besok mungkin akan jauh lebih mengerikan/Oh, kau buta? Pantas saja.

.

Donghae POV

Malam ini entah kenapa terasa jauh lebih menggigit dari sebelumnya. Meskipun malam selalu membawah dingin, tapi dingin yang malam ini tawarkan jauh lebih menusuk. Bahkan tak sedikitpun kehangatan senja yang tersisa untuk malam ini. Membuatku merapatkan jaket yang ku kenakan. Sedikit bergidik ketika dingin tetap menembus kain jaketku yang memang tipis.

Aku tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana pertama kali bertemu dengan seorang pemuda bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang pemuda yang selalu ceria dibalik kekurangannya. Ia memang buta tapi ia tak pernah merasa bahwa dirinya buta. Ia selalu percaya bahwa ia sama seperti orang lain yang bisa melihat karena ia juga memiliki dua mata. Kalaupun berbeda mungkin hanya warnanya saja, karena ia memiliki manik berwarna kelabu.

Berbicara nasib, aku dengannya sama sekali tak berbeda. Kami adalah anak yang dicampakkan oleh orang-orang dewasa yang kami sebut orang tua. Tanpa perasaan dan hati, mereka menyingkirkan kami. Bahkan daun yang ranggaspun masih menunggu menguning untuk bisa jatuh dari ranting. Dan takdir mempertemukan kami lewat ketidak sengajaan pada malam yang dingin seperti sekarang. Membuat kami memutuskan untuk hidup berdua tanpa lagi memikirkan orang-orang dewasa itu, persetan dengan dosa dan durhaka.

Ku langkahkan kakiku yang sempat terhenti menuju gang sempit yang mengarah pada rumahku. Harum sampah sudah menjadi aroma wajib yang selalu menggelitik hidungku. Aspal jalan yang hampir menjadi kerikilpun sudah menjadi sahabat karib bagi alas sepatuku yang sudah tipis. Senyumku merekah ketika temaram lampu yang tak terlalu terang tertangkap retinaku. Rumah kecil di ujung gang buntu itulah rumahku. Kyuhyun-ahh, pasti menunggu.

Kriettttt

Derit pintu yang sedikit memekakkan telinga menjadi musik pertama saat aku datang. Kyuhyun keluar dari balik pintu dengan senyumnya yang merekah. Dengan sedikit berlari ia menerjang tubuhku dan memelukku erat. Kyuhyun-ahh memang buta, tapi ia sudah lebih dari hafal setiap lekuk rumah ini, jadi ia tak memerlukan tongkat untuk menghampiriku.

"Apa kau begitu merindukanku Kyu-ahh?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab anggukan cepat olehnya.

Aku tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin namja yang sudah berusia 18 tahun bisa bertingkah begitu menggemaskan sepertinya. Daripada tampan, Kyuhyun memang terlihat lebih manis dan menggemaskan. Pipinya yang chubby dengan kulit seputih susu, ia hampir seperti boneka jika manik bulat itu tak berwarna kelabu.

"Aigoo, jadi adikku sangat merindukanku ya. Baiklah, mari kita habiskan malam ini bersama"

"Hari ini aku mau tidur di kamarmu, Hae hyung" ujarnya saat aku menuntunnya masuk rumah. Mendengar itu, tentu aku tak menolak.

.

.

.

Author POV

Donghae berjalan dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan sekitarnya. Aerphone yang selalu melekat di telinganya tengah memainkan musik menghentak dengan volume penuh. Bukan tanpa alasan, Donghae memang sengaja melakukannya karena ia tak ingin mendengar suara-suara yang selalu merendahkannya terdengar oleh telinganya. Ia sudah cukup lelah mendengar suara-suara itu saat pertama kali ia masuk sekolah ini, jadi ia tak ingin mendengarnya lagi.

Menulikann pendengaran bukan berarti kehidupan sekolah Donghae selesai begitu saja, tidak!. Setelah ini ia akan menghadapi satu lagi hal melelahkan yang membuatnya kadang enggan pergi ke sekolah. Ya, Kim Kibum dan teman-temannya tak pernah membiarkannya hidupnya tenang di sekolah. Hanya karena satu alasan, Park Donghae adalah nerd si pengemis beasiswa.

Donghae tersenyum miris membayangkan nasibnya hari ini. Sedikit menerawang tentang apa yang akan Kim Kibum lakukan hari ini padanya, setelah kemarin dengan tak berhati mereka membakar habis proposal pengajuan beasiswa yang rencanya akan ia ajukan untuk mendaftar ke universitas.

"Tidak ada air atau kecap asin di sana, jadi masuklah" seru suara yang tak asing.

Matanya kembali memandang ke bagian atas pintu, takut jika ada jebakan lagi di sana. Dengan ragu ia melangkahkan kakinya melewati pintu tersebut dengan menutup matanya.

Satu langkah...

Dua langkah...

Tiga langkah...

Nihil.

Donghae mengernyit bingung ketika tak terjadi apapun. Aneh, tak biasanya seperti ini. Bukan ia mengharapkan, tapi sudah menjadi ritual wajib bagi teman-temannya untuk menyambut Donghae dengan jebakan di atas pintu. Karena itu setiap hari pula ia selalu membawah seragam olahraga karena ia tak memiliki cadangan seragam.

Tawa sudah membahana memenuhi ruang kelasnya. Semuanya tertawa melihat ekpresi takut-takutnya. Tapi sekali lagi aerphone di telinganya menolongnya, ia kembali menulikan pendengarannya. Ia memilih mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas. Keningnya berkerut ketika tak menemukan Kim Kibum di kursinya, hanya ada pengikutnya yang juga menertawakannya. Apa karena dia tak ada, jadi tak ada jebakan? Donghae menggeleng, tak ingin memikirkan apapun tentang Kibum. Ia bisa menghadiri kelas hari ini saja sudah sangat bersyukur.

Sedangkan di tempat lain seseorang yang tinggal bersama Donghae sedang mati ke bosanan. Sedari tadi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali bergulung di atas ranjangnya. Acara televisi sedang tak ada yang menarik dan Donghae sudah melarangnya untuk mendekati ikan-ikan koleksinya, membuat Kyuhyun hanya bergelut dengan selimut hampir setengah hari ini.

Kriettt

Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Kyuhyun dengan cepat beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia berjalan lebih cepat dari sebelumnya dengan perasaan senang yang tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Namun...

Dug

"Awww" ringis Kyuhyun saat tak sengaja lututnya menabrak ujung meja.

"Hahaha makanya hati-hati Kyu-ahh. Sakitkan?" suara itu menghentikan kegiatannya mengelus lututnya yang sakit.

Ia memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit berfikir tentang suara yang sebenarnya tak asing untuknya tersebut. "Yesung hyung!"

"Tepat sekali. Sekarang duduklah, biar ku lihat lututmu"

Kyuhyun menurut saja saat Yesung mendudukannya di kursi dan menggulung celananya hingga atas lutut.

"Aigoo, seberapa keras kau menabrak ujung meja Kyu-ahh? Lihat, lututmu memar sekarang. Sini, biar ku oleskan salep" ujar Yesung sudah siap dengan salep memar yang ia ambil sejak Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan tadi.

"Apa memarnya parah hyung?"

"Jika sangat sakit berarti parah"

"Ah, appo. Hyung pelan-pelan"

"Sekarang tahu seberapa parah?" Kyuhyun diam saja mendengar pertanyaan Yesung.

"Selesai. Sekarang diamlah di sini dan jangan kemana-mana jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan kakimu, arraseo?"

"Ishhh kenapa dia begitu menyeramkan" gumam Kyuhyun seraya menekuk wajahnya kesal.

Salep yang dioleskan Yesung ternyata mengganggunya, ia merasakan panas di area lututnya yang terbentur ujung meja. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh lututnya yang memar dan meringis ketika merasakan sakit. Wajahnya tertekuk, luka seperti ini tak akan membuatku kehilangan kaki, Yesung pabo!

"Jja, ayo makan Kyu-ahh. Aku sudah membawakan jjangmyeon favoritmu" ujar Yesung yang sudah kembali dengan membawah semangkuk jjangmyeon dan meletakkannya di pangkuan Kyuhyun. Kemudian ia meraih tangan Kyuhyun untuk memberikan sendok pada tangannya.

"Ini yang selalu aku tunggu darimu hyung. Gomawo" ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebar sebelum dengan lahap memakan jjangmyeonnya.

Yesung tersenyum melihat bagaimana lahapnya Kyuhyun memakan jjangmyeonnya. Diam-diam ia mengagumi sosok pemuda di depannya tersebut. Meskipun Kyuhyun tak bisa melihat, tapi tak pernah sekalipun ia melihat Kyuhyun bersedih dengan keadaannya. Justru sebaliknya, ia selalu melihat Kyuhyun ceria seperti tanpa beban. Sekalipun ia tahu ada banyak kesedihan yang selalu manik kelabu itu sembunyikan darinya juga dari Donghae.

"Berapa lama kau tidak makan Kyu-ahh? Ck, seperti orang kelaparan saja"

"Aniyo, hanya saja Hae pabo itu sudah lama tak membelikanku jjangmyeon"

Yesung tertegun mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Meskipun terlihat santai tapi itu memberikan arti lain bagi dirinya. Donghae memang jarang sekali membeli makanan, ia lebih memilih memasaknya sendiri dengan alasan Kyuhyun lebih menyukai masakannya. Padahal ia sangat tahu bahwa saat itulah Donghae tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membelikan Kyuhyun makanan. Karena itulah hampir setiap hari ia mengunjungi Kyuhyun dan membawahkan makanan, atau terkadang menitipkannya pada Donghae saat ia mampir ke rumah makan miliknya.

"Panggil dia hyung, Kyu! Ah, aku juga sudah menaruh jatah Donghae di kulkas. Katakan padanya untuk memanaskan terlebih dahulu sebelum memakannya" titah Yesung yang kali ini hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan pelan memasuki rumah makan milik Yesung yang letaknya tak terlalu jauh dari gang rumahnya. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu meja tanpa memesan apapun. Tubuhnya merosot pada meja tersebut dengan lengan kiri yang menjadi bantalan untuk kepalanya. Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba sedikit mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan akibat bekerja terlalu keras. Hari ini, ia menjadi badut untuk membagikan brosur dari salah satu kedai ice cream yang baru saja dibuka.

Puk

Sebuah gulungan kertas yang sengaja dipukulkan mendarat begitu saja di kepalanya. Ia membuka matanya sedikit sebelum kemudian menutupnya lagi saat mendapati Yesung tengah duduk di hadapannya, dengan gulungan kertas yang berada di tangan kirinya.

"Kau pikir ini hotel untuk istirahat Park Donghae?"

"Aishhh hyung, aku lelah. Biarkan aku istirahat sebentar" jawab Donghae lirih masih tak membuka matanya.

"Kau jadi mengabil pekerjaan di kedai baru itu?" tanya Yesung lagi, kali ini hanya ditanggapi anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Kau terlalu keras bekerja, Hae-ahh"

Tak tega melihat adik sepupunya itu kelelahan akhirnya Yesung memberikan sedikit pijatan pada bahu Donghae. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan saat Donghae seperti ini, tapi setidaknya pijatan akan sedikit mengurangi rasa lelahnya.

Donghae memang si gila kerja, karena itulah terkadang ia merasa kasihan pada adik sepupunya tersebut. Di usianya yang masih sangat muda seharusnya Donghae memfokuskan diri pada pelajaran di sekolah dan tidak perlu memikirkan tentang uang. Tapi, keadaan membuatnya memikirkan keduanya. Jika ditanya, ia hanya akan menjawab bahwa ia bertanggung jawab atas Kyuhyun.

Gerakannya terhenti ketika menyadari setelan sergam yang masih utuh dikenakan Donghae.

"Mereka tak mengganggumi lagi, Hae?" tanyanya merasa aneh.

"Tidak. Kim Kibum tidak masuk, jadi tak ada jebakan untukku hari ini"

"Benarkah? Kalo begitu aku akan berdoa agar Kim Kibum itu tak pernah mauk selamanya saja" ujar Yesung yang langsung mendapat injakan di kainya dari Donghae.

"Jangan sembarangan berdoa hyung. Lagi pula hari ini aku bisa tenang saja sudah bersyukur, jangan meminta lebih"

"Jika itu baik..."

"Besok mungkin akan jauh lebih mengerikan" sahut Donghae memotong perkataan Yesung.

Yesung terdiam. Rasa iba kembali menyeruak di hatinya mendengar penuturan Donghae. Ia sudah lebih dari tahu tentang sikap dan perlakuan yang selama ini Donghae dapat di sekolah. Setiap hari adik sepupunya itu selalu mampir ke rumahnya hanya untuk mencuci seragamnya yang kotor akibat bullying yang ia terima agar tidak diketahui oleh Kyuhyun.

Terkadang ada keinginan lebih untuk melindungi Donghae dan Kyuhyun yang menguak dari dirinya. Namun semua itu hanya sebatas keinginan karena ia sendiri juga tak pernah tahu bagaimana dan darimana ia harus memulai. Hanya sedikit yang bisa ia bantu untuk mengurangi beban anak-anak muda yang telah memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri itu.

Donghae dan Kyuhyun, mereka telah terbentuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat dan handal dalam menyembunyikan rasa sakit. Menjadi anak muda yang sudah akrab dengan kerasnya dunia dan pedihnya penderitaan. Masa lalu telah membentuk jiwa yang polos tak berdosa itu menjadi jiwa yang kokoh dan tangguh.

.

.

.

Incheon aiport tampak begitu ramai dengan aktivitas para penumpang yang berlalu-lalang. Bandara ini memang tak pernah sepi, hingga membuatnya menjadi salah satu bandara tersibuk di dunia. Seorang pemuda dengan setelan trendi dan sepatu sport mahal terlihat berjalan santai di tengah-tengah hiruk piruk bandara. Sesekali ia membenarkan letak kaca matanya yang sedari tadi bertengger di hidung mancungnya.

Pemuda itu segera masuk ke dalam sebuah mobil sedan hitam mewah yang sedari telah menunggunya. Tak lama setelahnya, kuda besi mahal itu melesat begitu saja meninggalkan area bandara.

Pemuda itu, Park Jong Soo. Ia telah kembali dari studynya di Amerika setelah 5 tahun berada di negeri paman sam. Ia mengambil jurusan ekonomi dan bisnis karena ia telah di dapuk untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal Park Corporatioan, perusahaan milik keluaragnya. Selama di Amerika, ia juga menghabiskan waktunya dengan melakukan perjalanan bisnis bersama dengan rekan-rekan perusahaan ayahnya. Sejak usia muda, ia memang sudah dipersiapkan untuk menjadi penerus sang ayah, Park Youngmin.

Jong Soo membuka jendela mobil dan membiarkan hembusan angin kota Seoul yang teramat ia rindukan itu merusak tatanan rambutnya. Manik cantik yang tertutup oleh lensa kaca mata itu berbinar cerah saat melihat Seoul yang cukup banyak berubah sejak ia meninggalkan kota ini 5 tahun silam.

"Aku harap apapun yang ada di sini telah berubah, termasuk dia" gumamnya.

Senyum yang sedari tadi merekah di bibirnya kini menghilang. Bahkan tak ada lagi pancaran bahagia yang tadi tercetak pada maniknya. Ingatannya melayang pada seseorang yang 5 tahun lalu juga ia tinggalkan bersama dengan berbagai kenangan yang tak pernah ingin ia ingat kembali. Seseorang yang membuatnya menjadi pengecut sekaligus orang yang tak berguna. Seorang adik yang begitu saja ia campakkan hanya karena ke egoisannya, Park Donghae.

Ia tutup kembali jendela mobilnya, kemudian menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya. Ia memang bahagia kembali pada negera tempatnya dilahirkan, tetapi kembali ke sini berarti juga kembali pada masa lalunya. Meskipun kini masa lalu itu telah menjadi kenangan, tetapi adiknya yang entah masih hidup atau tidak itu selalu berhasil menghidupkan kembali masa lalunya. Membuat semuanya terasa lebih nyata.

Tapi ia juga tak bisa berbohong bahwa sejujurnya ia sangat merindukan adiknya tersebut. Merindukan wajah childish dan tingkah kekanakan adiknya. Donghaenya yang kekanakan, bagaimana caranya dia hidup? Pikirnya.

"Tuan, Tuan besar ingin bertemu dengan anda terlebih dahulu"

"Baiklah"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan dengan bantuan tongatnya menyusuri gang sepi yang mengarah pada jalan besar di ujung. Karena mati kebosanan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke kedai makan Yesung. Yesung sendiri mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak bisa ke rumahnya seperti biasanya karena kedai begitu ramai, dan tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Bruk

"Aishhh bisakah kau menggunakan matamu saat berjalan?!"

"Mianhamnida, tuan"

"Oh, kau buta? Pantas saja"

Kyuhyun berjongkok dan mulai meraba-raba ke sekitar untuk mencari tongkatnya yang terjatuh akibat tabrakannya dengan orang asing tersebut. Ia tersenyum ketika berhasil menemukan tongkatnya. Tapi kemudian keningnya mengerut bingung karena tongkatnya tak tergeletak di tanah, melainkan berdiri tegak.

"Aku tak percaya aku membantu mencari tongkatmu. Kau tahu, aku sangat membenci orang-orang sepetimu. Merepotkan!"

Kyuhyun diam saja ketika kalimat menyakitkan yang orang asing itu lontarkan menohok hatinya. Mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menghelanya untuk menenangkan hatinya yang marah. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan ejekan dan hinaan, tapi ia juga manusia yang memiliki amarah. Ia bukan si malaikat berhati putih yang bisa menerima rasa sakit dengan senyuman, bukan. Tapi setidaknya ia adalah manusia yang tak ingin direpotkan oleh dendam dan amarah. Karenanya ia selalu menahan diri untuk membalas setiap ejekan yang dialamatkan padanya.

"Terima kasih dan maaf" ujar Kyuhyun seraya membungkukkan badannya dalam kemudian kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

Sedangkan orang itu hanya menatap Kyuhyun yang berjalan pelan dengan senyum meremehkan. Bibirnya kanannya yang terangkat seakan menertawakan kekurangan yang Kyuhyun miliki. Lebih dari apapun, ia memang sangat membenci orang-orang cacat.

Drttt..drtttt..drttttt

Getaran yang berasal dari ponselnya terasa mengusik pahanya. Dengan cepat ia merogoh saku celananya dan tersenyum kala membaca nama yang tertera, Leeteuk hyung.

"Teuki hyung, aku sangat merindukanmu...Kau sudah tiba di Korea?... Oh, arraseo. Aku akan segera ke kantor appa"

Nada ceria terdengar dari mulutnya yang tadi berkata kasar dan merendahkan. Matanya juga menjadi bebinar cerah dengan senyum yang terus mengembang. Seakan meninggalkan sosok antagonis yang tadi telah berhasil menyakiti perasaan orang lain.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semua~ Woaaa sudah hampir berapa bulan nih gak update hahaha. Sebelumnya maafkan saya karena bukannya melanjutkan ff Fight with Memories, tapi malah bawa ff baru hehehe. Sebenarnya Fight with Memories sudah ready next chapternya, tapi karena aku masih ngerasa gak srek di beberapa bagian, akhirnya dengan berat hati gk di publish dulu. Maafken~~

Hmmm, semoga aja ff baru dengan cerita pesaran dan ngambang ini sedikit memberikan hiburan bacaan untuk kalian semua. Mungkin sudah banyak ff dengan tema seperti ini di luar sana yang jauh lebih bagus, tapi aku akan terus mencoba supaya seenggaknya ceritanya bisa membekas di benak kalia. Eaaaaaa~~^^

Sama seperti sebelumnya, review sangat dibutuhkan untuk meliihat perkembangan penulisanku. So, yang biasanya jadi silent reader sebisa mungkin sempatkan diri tulis komentar ya. Aku akan sangat terima kasih lhooo. Kritik dan saran sangat di tunggu hehehe. Ok, ini ff baru dan semoga kalian suka. Thanks!^^

Yang mau kontakan denganku silahkan add ya:

Line: vinov407

Instagram: vvinov_

Fb: Vivi Novita Dewi


	2. Chapter 2

Kaki kecil itu terus melangkah, sedikit berlari untuk segera mencapai tujuannya. Mengabaikan rasa sakit akibat goresan ilalang pada kaki kecilnya. Tigginya yang tak melebihi ilalang masih terus menerobos tak tentu arah. Satu-satunya tujuannya adalah sebuah gundukan yang terletak di atas bukit. Tempat dimana seseorang yang begitu ia cintai mendamaikan tidurnya.

Sepasang kakinya berhenti kala gundukan itu tepat berada di depannya. Mengatur nafasnya yang tak beraturan senada dengan dadanya yang naik turun. Kemudian bibir kecilnya tersenyum.

"Eomma" sapanya.

Ia kembali tersenyum kala tak ada sahutan yang menjawab sapanya. Bahkan suara angin yang biasanya menemani, kini entah enyah kemana. Saat itulah, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuket bunga lili putih yang tampak sedikit mengering dan layu. Bunga itu masih di bungkus dengan plastik dan hiasan apik. Hanya tak yakin harumnya masih tersisa atau justru telah melebur.

 _Lili putih, sangat menggambarkan dirimu._

"Jika dia datang kenapa tak menemuiku, eomma?" ujarnya lirih dengan tatapan kosong. Ada jeda dalam ucapannya, dan bibirnya bergetar mengucap kalimat selanjutnya. "Dia tidak pergikan? Dia..." jeda itu lagi. "Dia akan datangkan?"

 _Eomma, kenapa kedatangannya begitu abstrak?_

 _Dia akan datang. Dia... dia akan datang._

"Aku akan menunggunya" dan tekat telah membulat dalam dirinya, Park Donghae.

.

.

" _Aku tak pernah punya alasan untuk menunggu. Aku hanya tahu menunggu adalah yang terbaik. Tak peduli ia datang atau tak akan pernah kembali. Sebut saja aku dungu. Nyatanya aku masih berharap sang waktu akan membawahnya berbalik arah dan pulang, bersamaku"_

 _-Pak Donghae-_

 **If you Gone...**

Chapter 2 UP!

Cash : Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Donghae

Leeteuk

Kim Kibum

Etc.

Genre : Brothership, friendship, hurt

Warning : Typo bertebaran. Masih dengan tokoh lama di dunia perff-an, Cho Kyuhyun. If you dont like you should not read, ok?

Summary: Donghae hyung? Tidak biasanya anak ini memanggilnya seperti itu./ "Ah, siapapun yang mengubah Kibummie. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya"/ _Jungso hyung.../ Mianhae.../_ Bahkan jika satu persatu dari mereka kembali, aku tidak akan pernah berbalik arah.

.

Donghae menghentikan langkahnya menatap kantin yang begitu ramai. Tak ingin berlama, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Kantin tak begitu nyaman untuknya. Kenapa? Tentu karena tatapan-tatapan mengejek yang terus mengintimidasinya. Meskipun sebenarnya tak ada satupun tempat di sekolah ini yang ia sukai. Kecuali atap, mungkin.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti melihat Kim Kibum dengan gerombolannya sedang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dengan dirinya. Ia berdecak kesal, harinya akan dimulai. Dapat Donghae lihat senyum merekah Kibum yang terlihat memuakkan baginya. Senyum itu terus mengembang hingga mereka hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja. Donghae sendiri tak sedikitpun mengendurkan tatapannya. Ia bahkan tak mundur ketika Kibum mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kau beruntung hari ini Donghae hyung. Kenapa? Karena ia kembali" ujar Kibum lirih tepat di telinga Donghae.

Donghae menatap Kibum lewat lirikan matanya. Donghae hyung? Tidak biasanya anak ini memanggilnya seperti itu. Tapi kalimat Kibum yang selanjutnyalah yang membuat Donghae sedikit tertegun.

"Hari ini aku sedang bahagia. Jadi aku tak ingin merusaknya. Tapi tak perlu sedih, karena masih ada hari esok hahaha" ujar Kibum kembali, kini lebih keras dan diselingi tawa.

Dengan sedikit menepuk pundak Donghae, Kibum dan gerombolannya kembali melanjutkan langkah. Melewati Donghae yang masih diam di posisinya. Pikirannya melayang pada seseorang yang Kibum maksud. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai mengakar dalam pikirannya. Siapa? Mungkinkah dia? Tidak. Tidak mungkin.

Ketika ia sibuk dengan pikirannya, sebuah tangan menepuknya dari belakang. Kim Kibum, bocah itu lagi, pikirnya. Donghae mengerutkan alis, terlebih ketika Kibum mengulum senyum tajam dengan mata menyilat. Detik berikutnya bibir Kibum bergerak mengatakan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya kembali pergi. Meninggalkan Donghae yang tertegun setelah mengerti arti dari gerakan bibir itu.

Seringai di bibir Donghae kini muncul. Tajam namun juga lebih menyedihkan. Mata lelahnya menunjukkan luka yang dalam dari dasar hatinya. Donghae memejamkan mata, berusaha mengontrol diri atas emosinya. Ia tak ingin meledak, ia sudah berjanji akan melupakan sosok itu. Memutus tali apapun yang berhubungan dengannya. Sekarang, sosok itu hanya orang asing baginya. Park Jungso, Jungso hyung yang pernah menjadi miliknya, dulu.

.

.

Tuan Park tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Leeteuk. Berapa kalipun ia menatap putra sulugnya itu, rasa bangga selalu menyelimutinya. Bagaimana tidak, putranya itu telah tumbuh sepeti yang ia impian. Seorang sulung yang menjadi penerusnya. Itu semua ada dalam diri Leeteuk.

"Hari ini kau sudah bekerja keras, Teuki-ahh. Mereka pasti senang dengan presentasimu" ujarnya.

"Gomaawo, appa. Kau juga sudah bekerja keras" jawab Leeteuk seraya membungkukkan badan.

Mereka sedang berada di cafe tak jauh dari perusahaan. Leeteuk yang sangat menyukai kopi menyarankan sang ayah untuk menyeruput secangkir kopi bersama. Ia menatap sang ayah lekat kala pria paruh baya itu menyeruput pelan kopi di cangkirnya. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum, sangat bersyukur dapat menikmati momen seperti ini. Momen yang sejak 5 tahun sangat ia rindukan.

"Ah, tadi eomma mengirim sebuket bunga ke kantor. Mawar merah dengan ucapan selamat datang yang tergantung indah dengan kartu ucapan berbentuk hati. Rasanya seperti menerima bunga dari kekasihku, hahaha" cerita Leeteuk tentang bunga mawar di kantornya.

"Benarkah? Dia memang selalu manis seperti itu. Saat berdua denganmu, appa jadi merindukan Kibum. Aishhh anak itu selalu tak tertebak" ujar tuan Park.

"Kibum-ahh sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang lebih ekspresif, Teuk-ahh. Dia bahkan lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang. Entah apa yang merubahnya, tapi appa sangat bersyukur" lanjut tuan Park.

Leeteuk kembali tersenyum. Benar, dulu Kibum memang si pendiam dengan minim ekspresi. Satu-satunya yang selalu ia tunjukkan dari wajahnya adalah ekspresi datar. Membuat Leeteuk terkadang takut untuk mendekati adiknya tersenyum. Bahkan saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea, Kibum masih si dingin. Karena itu, ia begitu terkejut ketika Kibum mengiriminya pesan teks yang begitu manis setahun setelan ia menetap di Amerika.

"Ah, siapapun yang mengubah Kibummie. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya"

Pembicaraan anak dan ayah itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga senja sore terganti dengan malam yang gelap. Ereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dan berbicara sebagai seorang ayah terhadap anaknya yang baru pulang dari negeri yang asing. Menghapus apapun sekat akibat masalah yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar terselesaikan. Dua cangkir kopi yang menjadi sanksi bisu.

.

.

.

Senja semakin menua tapi hiruk piruk kota sama sekali tak terusik. Malam tak terhindar tapi kaki-kaki itu masih enggan berbalik arah dan pulang. Sepasang kaki lain dengan sepatu hitam yang terlihat berdebu terlihat enggan melangkah. Si empunya hanya menyeret langkahnya membuat suara gesekan antara aspal dan karet sepatu semakin kontras. Langkah itu tiba-tiba berhenti, kemudian berjongkok dengan kepala si empunya yang berada di antara lututnya.

Ia, Park Donghae. Entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ia benar-benar malas. Tak memiliki semangat bahkan untuk mengayun langkahnya secara pasti. Seusai membagikan brosur milik kedai yang baru buka beberapa hari itu, ia memutuskan untuk pulang dan mangkir dari pom bensin. Tubuhnya benar-benar lelah, seperti tak memiliki tulang di dalamnya. Terlebih pikirannya kacau, emosinya meluap. Ia ingin berteriak kala gerak bibir Kibum yang membentuk sebuah nama terus terbayang di otaknya.

 _Jungso hyung..._

Donghae memejamkan mata. Berusaha membuang ingatan itu. Tapi sayangnya, nama itu masih tetap terpatri di dalam otaknya. Membuat sekelebat ingatan tak jelas muncul di kepalanya.

 _Kematian..._

 _Pemakaman..._

 _Seretan..._

 _Tangisan..._

 _Suntikan..._

 _Hingga kesendirian yang sunyi._

Gambaran-gambaran abstrak itu terus berputar di kepalanya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar menggelengkan kepala untuk menghindarinya. Semakin cepat gambaran itu berputar, semakin kuat pula ia menggeleng. Donghaae benar-benar kehilangan kendalinya di tengah keramaian.

"DONGHAE-AHH!" bersama dengan teriakan itu, tubuh Donghae limbung dan sebuah tangan menopangnya.

Sementara di tempat yang berbeda. Leeteuk sedang memandang langit senja yang kini mulai termakan malam. Secangkir kopi yang masih mengepul menjadi satu-satunya penghangat dari terpaan dingin. Ia berdiri di balkon kamarnya, satu hal yang paling ia sukai.

"Hah, sayangnya hangat senja hanya sementara" gumamnya kala merasakan dingin semakin menusuk kulitnya yang hanya berbalut kemeja tipis.

Seruputan kopi terdengar menembus dingin yang dibawa oleh malam. Leeteuk menghela nafas lega kala hangat kopi mengalir masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Kemudian ia kembali menatap langit. Ia tersenyum. Hari ini langit sedang bahagia, terbukti dengan bintang dan bulan yang mulai muncul menampakkan dirinya.

Tapi detik berikutnya, senyum itu memudar. Mata yang tadi ikut tersenyum kini menyiratkan kerinduan. Bayangan dua sosok manusia terlintas di kepalanya. Sosok yang amat sangat ia rindukan, namun tak bisa ia dapatkan. Bintang, mengingatkannya pada satu ujaran mendiang ibunya: "Jungso-ahh, kau adalah bintang sirius. Sirius yang paling terang. Sirius yang selalu berdampingan dengan conapus."

Saat itu ia masih terlalu kecil ketika sang ibu mengibaratkannya bintang sirius. Ia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum saja, mengiyakan semua ujaran ibunya. Tapi sekarang ia paham. Ia adalah sirius, sirius yang selalu berdampingan dengan conapus, dan Donghae-nya adalah conapus. Artinya, mendiang ibunya memintanya untuk terus selalu bersama Donghae-adiknya-. Berdampinga dengannya, selalu.

Manik Leeteuk mulai berkaca mengingat semua itu. Betapa bodohnya ia yang melenggar janjinya sendiri pada sang ibu. Membuang kepercayaan besar dari sang ibu hanya karena keegoisannya sendiri. Ia merasa benar-benar tak berguna, bahkann pada mendiang ibunya.

 _Mianhae..._

Satu bulir bening itu akhirnya lolos dari pelupuknya. Menyadarkannya dari pikirannya sendiri. Segera ia hapus air matanya secara kasar menggunakan ujung lengan kemeja. Menyerup kopinya lagi untuk mengurangi emosinya.

"Eomma, besok aku akan mengunjungimu" ujarnya menenangkan diri.

.

.

Donghae melangkahkan kakinya dengan sedikit terseok. Langit sudah malam dan dingin kembali hadir menyambutnya. Ia terus memutar otak berusaha mengingat apa saja yang terjadi padanya tadi, hingga membuatnya berakhir di ranjang milik Yesung. Ia meringis ketika menyadari apa yang terjadi padanya. Mengacak rambutnya kasar karena merasa lagi-lagi telah merepotkan Yesung.

"Aishhh, dasar tak berguna"

Diam-diam ia merasa bersyukur karena Yesung tidak memberondonginya dengan berbagai pertanyaan ketika ia terbangun tadi. Seandainya itu terjadi, entah jawaban apa yang akan ia katakan pada hyung yang tak pernah bisa ia bohongi itu. Berkata bahwa ia telah kembali? Sudah barang pasti ia tak sudi. Bahkan untuk kembali mengingat namanya saja ia sudah sangat muak. Karena pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir dengan emosi yang tak terkendali, seperti tadi.

Mata lelahnya meranum kala membidik seorang pemuda duduk manis di teras rumahnya. Masih posisi duduk dan sisi yang sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Dengan cepat, Donghae mengayun langkahnya menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

"Udara sangat dingin, Kyu-ahh. Besok jangan menunggu di teras lagi, arraseo?" ujar Donghae seraya memposisikan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun.

"Ah, kau sudah pulang hyung. Arraseo, tapi aku suka menunggumu di sini"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena dengan begini aku akan selalu ingat bahwa di malam yang dingin dan menusuk, ada seseorang yang datang padaku dan memberikan jaketnya. Ia bahkan menggenggam tanganku dan mengajakku pergi bersamanya"

Donghae tepengarah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Sisi lain ingatannya berkelana pada malam dimana ia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun. Persis seperti yang Kyuhyun katakan, dan ia tak mungkin melupakan hari itu.

"Hahaha malam itu adalah malam yang paling indah, menurutku Kyu-ahh"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Malam itu memang malam paling indah dalam hidupnya meski sangat dingin dan menusuk.

"Karenanya..." ada jeda yang menggantung "Aku akan selalu menunggumu di sini hyung" lirih, namun berhasil merayapi hati Donghae.

Donghae menoleh, memperhatikan sisi samping wajah Kyuhyun. Lewat mata sendunya yang lelah, ia berjanji tak akan pernah pergi dan menjauh dari Kyuhyunnnya.

"Jja, ayo masuk. Kau harus istirahat hyung" ujar Kyuhyun yang tidak tahan merasakan atmosfir tenang sekaligus canggung yang tadi tercipta.

"Ah, arraseo. Aku memang sangat membutuhkannya Kyu-ahh" setuju Donghae dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Kemudian tangan kekar Donghae merangkul pundak Kyuhyun setelah membantunya berdiri. Sedikit membebankan berat tubuhnya pada pundak Kyuhyun, meskipun tak sepenuhnya. "Kali ini aku yang akan tidur di kamarmu, Kyu"

Sebelum benar-benar menutup mata, Donghae memperhatikan lekuk wajah Kyuhyun dengan seksama. Wajah adiknya itu aka terlihat sangat damai ketika ia tidur. Seperti wajah bayi yang tak memiliki beban apapun. Diam-diam ia kembali bersyukur karena di tengah kesunyian yang pernah menyergapnya, Tuhan mengiriminya sosok yang begitu periang di tengah keterbatasannya. Membuatnya berjanji saat itu juga untuk selalu dan selalu menjaga sosok itu. Menjaga setiap senyum yang tercetak di bibir maupun matanya, Kyuhyun –adiknya-.

"Aku sudah berjanji untuk terus bersamamu. Bahkan jika satu persatu dari mereka kembali, aku tidak akan pernah berbalik arah. Aku akan tetap berjalan disampingmu dan pulang untuk menikmati tidur bersama raut damaimu. Kyu-ahh, kau akan menerimaku kan?" batin Donghae dengan mata yang mulai menutup.

.

.

Di tengah cuaca malam yang dingin dan menusuk. Setiap orang memilih untuk berdiam diri di rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarga. Namun tidak dengan Kibum, ia masih betah berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri panjangnya trotoar jalan. Langkahnya yang terseok-seok dengan bau alkohol yang sangat menyengat, menandakan ia telah berpesta dengan alkohol.

Di tengah ketidak sadarannya, sudah barang pasti ia tak akan merasakan apapun. Bahkan ponselnya yang berdering sejak tadipun tak terasa olehnya. Langkahnya yang terseok dan terseret, tak lagi mampu menopang berat tubuh Kibum. Detik itu juga tubuhnya roboh dan membuatnya terduduk lemas di tengah trotoar. Mengundag tatapan-tatapan aneh dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang.

Kibum sendiri termasuk seseorang yang tak terlalu banyak tingkah saat mabuk. Bahkan ia masih bisa mengontrol ucapannya. Hanya saja tubuhnya tak sebanding dengan kemampuan kontrol dirinya. Alkohol sedikit saja akan langsung membuatnya mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri. Seperti sekarang, ia hanya diam dan tak berujar barang satu kalimatpun. Kepapalanya mulai terasa pusing dan pandangan mulai mengabur pada retinanya. Sedikit lagi tubuhnya akan sepenuhnya roboh dan tergelatak di aspal jalanan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah hentakan tangan menyambarnya dan menariknya naik ke atas punggung. Dapat ia rasakan punggung itu besar dan lebar. Terasa kuat dan kokoh untuk meopang berat tubuhnya tak tak bisa dikatakan enteng. Matanya yang sayup-sayup terbuka berusaha melihat wajah orang tersebut, dan senyum mengembang kala retinanya berhasil menangkap siluet samping pemilik punggung kokoh tersebut.

"Teuki hyung" lirihnya.

"Kau ini, jika tidak tahan alkohol setidaknya jangan minum sendiri. Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang dan kau tergeletak di sana sampai pagi? Ck, kau masih belum bisa menjaga diri Kibum-ahh" omel Leeteuk.

"Karena aku tahu Leeteuk hyung akan datang, jadi aku mabuk"

"Omong kosong macam apa itu. Aishhh, aku benar-benar tidak suka berbicara dengan orang mabuk. Tidurlah"

Leeteuk sedikit melirik ketika kepala Kibum kini sudah sepenuhnya bersandar padanya. Ia sedikit berdecak kesal karena lagi-lagi Kibum tak bisa menjaga diri. Ia pikir adiknya itu sudah dewasa dan tahu apa yang baik dan buruk untuk dirinya, tapi nyatanya Kibum tak lebih dari bayi besar yang masih butuh pengawasan. Dasar bayi, pikirnya.

Tadi, ia dibuat kalang kabut karena mendengar Kibum belum kembali ke rumah setelah makan malam. Entah berapa kali ia menghubungi Kibum, tapi tak satupun yang dijawab. Sedikit heran karena Kibum bukan tipe seseorang yang betah tanpa memegang ponsel barang sebentar. Saat itulah, pikirannya menangkap satu kepastian: Kibum pasti sedang mabuk.

Leeteuk meringis mengingat bagaimana ia langsung bergegas mamacu mobilnya dan menerobos dingin masih dengan kemeja tipis yang ia kenakan. Tak ada jaket atau bahkan mantel yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Pikirannya hanya tertuju pada Kibum.

"Kau selalu berhasil membuatku menjadi orang bodoh, Bum-ahh" gerutu Leetuk sembari menatap Kibum yang duduk tertidur di kursi belakang.

Melihat Kibum yang seperti ini, mengingatkannya pada Donghae. Donghae-nya yang sangat ia rindukan. Donghae yang selalu bertingah kekanakan dan ceria dengan sifat periangnya. Adiknya yang selalu menjadi bayi untuknya itu, kini entah dimana keberadaannya. Terkadang muncul dipikiran Leeteuk tentang apa yang Donghae lakukan? Apa ia sudah makan? Dan segala hal tentang Donghae terus berputar di otaknya. Melihat Kibum membuatnya selalu berpikir sebesar Kibumlah adiknya itu tumbuh sekarang. Menjadi pria tampan seperti yang selalu ia katakn dulu. Leeteuk sangat merindukan Donghae.

Setetes air mata meluncur kembali dari pelupuk cantiknya, dan saat itu juga segera ia seka air matanya. Ia harus mampu mengontrol emosi dan menekan rasa rindunya tentang Donghae, terutama di depan Kibum. Ia tak ingin kembali menyakiti Kibum karena masih mengingat Donghae sebagai adiknya. Sudah cukup sekali ia membuat hati Kibum tergores karena nama Donghae. Sekarang, ia akan sepenuhnya menjadi kakak bagi satu orang, Park Kibum.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo semua~~~. Gak mau bicara panjang lebar, soalnya udah gak update lamaaaaa banget ehe. Nulis di tengah kesibukan dan agenda kepanitian, ternyata susah banget. Semuanya, maaf ya?. Gak mau janji bakal update cepet juga, tapi sebisa mungkin pasti bakal saya lanjutin. Ok, chapter 2 UP! Semoga memuaskan deh, ini saya ketik kilat karena bosan tunggu dosen gak muncul-muncul. Yoooo, monggo dibaca. Ditunggu reviewnya juga~~^^

Balasan review chapter 1:

 **Okaocha:**

Udah dilanjut nih. Sebelumnya maaf banget udah lama banget yaa, ehe.

 **MissBabyKyu:**

Udahhhhh. Maaf banget udah lama ya lanjutnya.\

 **Angel sparkyu:**

Udah dilanjut nih, hehe

 **Rain:**

Alhamdullilah, udah lanjut. Maaf lama yaa~~^^

 **Lee Gyu Won:**

Sama, saya juga suka bet sama ff KyuHae. Okok, udah dilanjut nih. Makasih udah sabar nunggu ya, dan maaf udah lama gak update.

 **Maulida:**

Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak. Ehe. Udah bisa nebak siapakan? Semoga ketebak di chapter 2 ini deh. Udah dilanjut nih, maaf banget udah lama gak update yaa.

 **Retnoelf:**  
Alhamdulillah, udah di next. Silahkan baca dan maaf udah lama gak update yaa.

 **Hyunhua:**

Iyanih, chapter 1 emang sengaja dimunculin semua. Soalnya gak mau belibet mikirin tokoh-tokoh yang perlu disatuin ini kalo gak ketemu-ketemu. Kenapa Leeteuk harus ninggalin Donghae? Tanya ke Leeteuk sendiri deh, kenapa ninggalain adiknya sendiri. Kan jahat dia, hehe.

Soal Kibum, dia sebenarnya udah kenal Donghae dan masa lalu Donghae. Makanya di chapter ini dia bisa manggil Donghae "hyung". Hahahaha, makasih udah nnggu ya dan maaf banget udah lama updatenya. Ehe.

 **Dd:**

Bismillah, semoga Kyu gak kesiksa lahir batin deh. Suka kasian soalnya lihat dia kesiksa terus. Tapi kalo dia gak kesiksa, juga gak seru. Kan bingung-_-

 **Lily:**

Udah dilanjut nih. Terima kasih udah dengan sabar nunggu ff absurd ini yaaa. Maaf banget kalo udah lama updatenya. Semoga chapter 2 ini memuaskan deh, ehe. Terima kasih.

 **Yuliyuzumaky:**

Iyanih ff baru. Soalnya tiba-tiba muncul ide cerita ini, jadi sayang kalo gak dilanjut dan ngendap gitu aja di otak. Tapi karena saya yang gak bisa bagi waktu, malah jadi nelantarin ff yang lain. Duhhh jadi inget ff "Fight with Memories" yang udah naas banget nasibnya.

Masih banyak pertanyaan ya? Semoga pelan-pelan saya bisa jawab pertanyaan kamu ya. Terima kasih udah review dan maaf banget kalo lanjutnya gak bisa ASAP. Kedepannya saya usahakan lebih asap dari ini deh, ehe. Maaf yaa

 **Ladyelf11:**

Udah dilanjut nih, hahahaha. Maaf updatenya lama yaa.

 **Michhazz:**

Donghe kenapa dicampakkan keluarganya bakal dikupas sedikit demi sedikit mulai sekarang. Chapter 2 ini udah dikupas meskipun masih tipis-tipis, ehe. Soal pertanyaan kamu, iyap bener banget. Jungsoo ngatain dirinya sendiri. Kata ganti "-nya" dalam konteks kalimat tersebut merujuk pada Jungsoo.

Dan soal nama, buka typo. Saya aja yang peak nulis nama uri leader. Soalnya gak biasa nulis nama aslinya, paling banter nulis Leeteuk. Pas browsing malah tulisannya beda-beda, jadi bingung saya nulisnya. Maaf ya, dan maksih banget udah di kasih tahu nulis nama dia yang bener. Soal typo, gak tahu kenapa dia masih suka seliweran di ff saya. Suka banget perasaan-_- Duhh peak emang.

Terima kasih udah review dan mau mengkritis serta kasih saran yaa. Suka banget saya yang beginian, ehe. Maaf lama updatenya yaa~~

 **Cuttiekyu94:**

Iya ff baru dengan ide pasaran yang tiba-tiba muncul di otak saya. Hehehe. Hmmmm, sebenarnya saya sendiri gak suka kalo Kyu buta. Soalnya di mata saya Kyu selalu keliatan perfect. Maafken istrimu ini Kyuuuu.

Terimakasih udah review dan maaf udah updatenya lam yaa.

 **AuliaMRQ:**

Next, saya usahakan gak ngebingungin lagi deh. Terima kasih banget udah nunggu ff absurd ini dan maaf banget updatenya lama. Terima kasih.

 **Cinya:**

Terima kasih udah nunggu ff pasaran sayaaa. Ditunggu next reviewnya yaa. Dan maaf banget updatenya lamaaaaaa.

 **Jihyunelf:**

Soalnya kalo takdir mereka lurus entar gak ketemu-ketemu. Malah jatuhnya gak ending-ending kayak sinetron sebelah, kan peak. So, dibuat melingker biar saling nyambung dan mudahin author peak ini buat nyatuin mereka. Ehe.

Makasih reviewnya, dan maaf banget updatenya lamaa. Ditunggu next reviewnyaaaa.

 **Atik1125:**

Udah dilanjut nih. Terima kasih udah review dan maaf lama updatenya yaaaa.

Note:

Yang mau berhubungan dengan saya, bisa lewat akun saya:

Instagram: vvinov_

Line: vinov407

FB: Vivi Novita Dewi


	3. Chapter 3

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Halo, semuanya~~~ sebelumnya maaf banget karena bukannya update tapi malah datang dengana pemberitahuan seperti ini. Ok, aku langsung aja ya~. Jadi aku sudah memutuskan untuk pindah lapak ke wattpad. Bukan karena kacang lupa kulitnya, tapi karena aku lupa password akun ffn ku. Sebenarnya akun ffn gk pernah aku log out, tapi tetap saja kalau misalnya aku mau upload atau update gak bisa dari laptop lain selain laptopku. Nah, sedangkan aku ngerasa laptopku udah mulai error dan perlu diperbaiki. Aku khawatir kalo selesai diperbaiki malah akun ffn ke log out dan gak bisa masuk lagi. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk pindah ke wattpad.

Tapi tenang saja, semua ff on going yang ada di ffn akan aku pindah secara bertahap. Sekarang ini aku fokuskan dulu ke "If You Gone" setelah itu baru "Fight with Memories". Jadi yang mau baca kelanjutan "If You Gone" dan "Fight with Memories" silahkan mampir ke akun wattpad ku ini **vvinov_ .** Kalian juga bisa menemukan ff ku, dengan mencari judul dari ff ku di kolom pencarian.

Ok, sekali lagi saya minta maaf banget. Sebagai pemberitahuan Chapter 3 dari "If you Gone" sudah di update di wattpad. So, silahkan mampir dan jangan lupa kasih vote dan komenn ya.

Untuk yang kesulitan menemukan akun ku atau ff ku di wattpad kalian bissa langsung klik link ini user/vvinov_

Sedangkan untuk update "If You Gone" Chapter 3, klik di sini 412260467-if-you-gone-chapter-3

Ok, ditunggu kunjungan kalian di wattpad. Jangan lupa vote dan komen, terima kasih^^


End file.
